REGRETS
by xXVampirechickXx
Summary: What if Bella choose Jacob over Edward? How will Edward cope? What will happen when she realizes she made a BIG mistake? Will Edward take her back? or will she have to deal with the fact that she blew it BIG TIME? This is a THREE-SHOT plz REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n- ok peeps this is my first fanfic about twilight so plz review! **

**REGRETS**

**Chapter 1: MISTAKES**

Standing as my front porch, I fought back the tears as they threatened to fall. I let a sob escape from me as I looked between my two loves. My heart broke in two as I saw the pained expression on both of their faces.

This can't be happening! This can't be real!

They were making me choose: one or the other. I knew Charlie was watching out the window hopping that there would be a fight and Jake would win but when gave him the death glare he quickly went back to whatever he was doing.

"DO I have to?" My voice broke; this was tearing me apart on the inside. Edward opened his mouth to speak but Jake cut him off.

"Look Bella it's either me or _him_ you can't have both." He said crossing his arms. "Ant might I also point out that he left you once and no doubt he's gonna leave you again." I heard Edward growl. I looked at him and saw that he was struggling to maintain self control; I knew how bad he wanted to kill Jacob just then.

I looked into his eyes; the eyes I always seem to get lost in were now pleading me to pick him. I knew I was in love with both of them but which one did I love **more**? That was the question I was struggling to answer. I knew I couldn't live without Edward but Jacob was the person who kept me sane when Edward left plus I didn't want to hurt him.

"Bella." I looked up at Edward and into his eyes; they were a soft and gentle color. "I know this must be hard for you to choose between us but I want you to know that no matte what you choose I'll always love you."

The tears finally spring from my eyes as I heard what Edward had said. I knew the decision I was gonna make would be the hardest decision I would ever make in my life!

I looked directly in Edwards eyes, not knowing how long I could hold his gaze. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I tried again, "I can't Edward." His face fell and I was Jacob's face lit up and a small 'yes' escaped from his lips. I gave him a quick glare and looked back at Edward.

His face was hard to read but I could tell that were a million emotions running all around him on the inside. "Let me Explain." I pleaded, he nodded.

"Look Edward when you left me I was a mess…no scratch that I was broken. There was a hole where my heart was supposed to be. But then I found Jake and he took care of me and brought me back to life and I feel like I owe him BIG TIME."

I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze or see his reaction. It took a while but he tilted my head up with his hand to meet his gaze. I will NEVER forgive myself for leaving you Bella, but if _this_ is what you want then I won't be in your way, I'll be leaving now."

"No Edward plea-." But I was cut off by seeing a Volvo speed away. My eyes began to water was I recognize what I had just done. "NO! Nooooooo! Shit this can't be happening! No!" I was trembling now. What have I just done? "Bella, Bella calm down!" Jake said trying to sooth me, "You don't need that shit head you've got me now Bella…BELLA damn it! You're gonna loose control! Bella? Bella?"

Jake was practically shouting my name out but I didn't respond.

I didn't care.

I all I wanted was my Edward back.

What have I done?

I began shaking uncontrollably and suddenly everything went black.

--3--

"Is she gonna be ok?" I heard a worried voice ask but I couldn't tell who it belonged to. "I don't know…wait, wait she's waking up."

I slowly opened my eyes to find two guys staring at me, their faces were all a blur but after a while I began to see them. It was Charlie and Jake and I was lying on our couch inside. I let out a groan as realization swept over me.

I let Edward go…I picked Jake over him and now I had to deal with the consequences. "Bella are you ok? You were calling Edward name over and over again when you were knocked out." I felt a blush creep across my face.

"Did he do something to you Bella?" Charlie asked getting all serious on me. "No dad he didn't." I sighed, "Um dad can I talk to Jake alone?"

He looked between me and him, "Um sure." I could tell that he didn't want to know whatever was going on.

"I regret it Jake and I'm sorry…I'm about to hurt you more that ever." I said with sadness laced through my voice. "Bella what are you talking about? You chose me didn't you? Don't you LOVE me?"

…..

I gulped this was going to be so hard I hate doing this to Jake, I don't deserve either of them, that is if I get Edward back.

"Jake…I'm sorry I wish I could die instead of this. I do love you really but I can't live with out Edward I LOVE him MORE that YOU. The problem is Jake, I only see you as a friend and nothing more and if you can't accept that then…I guess we _can't _be friends." My voice broke at the last part; tears welled up in my eyes.

"You know what Bella I'm so tired of this!" I winced at the venom in his voice this was braking me in two and no one; absolutely no one could piece me back together.

"Look Bella I don't want to be the third wheel you come to when things go wrong with that prick you call a boyfriend! So listen close and listen well! I'm _done_ if I can't have you as a girlfriend then I don't want you as a friend and if you came back to La Push one more time to see me I promise you, you will regret it! Good bye Bella forever!" with that he stomped out of the living room and slammed the door shut.

I broke down crying. I saw Charlie walking back into the room but when he saw me crying he quickly turned around but then walked back to me with a careful look. "Bella are you ok? Um…I know Jake hurt you right now," I gave him a questioning look, "Oh sorry but it's not my fault that he was practically yelling…anyway I know he must have hurt you but you can't just cry about it ok? I know you're strong Bella so do whatever you have to, to mend the broken heart you have."

I blinked back the tears that wanted to fall. I was clearly shocked! Charlie was not a very deep person yet when he spoke those words to me I was in shock and I also realized that he was right.

I had to get over Jake he should have never been part of my life it was a mistake that I can now never undo. I know for sure that I will always be guilty for hurting him but now I have come to a conclusion on who I want.

EDWARD.

I had to get him back…no matter what. But I have my doubts, will he want me back? I knew that we both loved each other to death but what I did was…unbelievable, I REGRETED EVERYTHING. All I want is my Edward back but how?

At least I knew that he wasn't leaving me…maybe.

He sort of PROMISED right? I questioned myself. Charlie left me to think about things, a few minuets later I heard him on the phone ordering pizza. I guess he knew that I wasn't up for cooking today.

I climbed up the stairs carefully and went to my room; I had to think of something or someway of getting Edward back. Of course I could just go to his house but I wanted us so talk in privet and not let a bunch of other vampires listen on us.

I could always see him at school but what if he tries to avoid me? He's rally good at that! URG! This was driving me crazy! After a while of just laying down on my bed Charlie called me down to get some pizza but I didn't want any.

I suddenly sat up straight this is not how I should be acting. I need to go down there! NOW! I got m jacket and my car keys and ran downstairs.

"Whoa there Bella where do you think you're going." Charlie asked from the couch. "DAD I NEED t to go see Edward and get things straightened out!" I said desperately.

"Bells I know that you want him back but not at this time…it's too late. He would probably be sleeping right now, if not his parents are sleeping and I wouldn't want you to disturb them." Charlie said in a tone that I couldn't argue with.

I sighed in defeat and walked back upstairs. THIS was not fair! Lying back on my bed I fought to keep awake just in case Edward had come in the night; I had left the window wide open with my hopes high.

--3--

I woke up with feel of something cool around me. My eyes flew open right way in hope of who I thought it was.

Edward.

**a/n: ok this is the first chap of two. Sorry if it seems that some of the characters are out of character. Anyway this is a two shot and after I finish I will be making a story called **_**MY GUYS AND EDWARD! :)**_

_**anyway plz plz plz plz plz review!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n- so sorry it took so long to update and I decided to make this a three-shot! So plzzzz review!**

**REGRETS**

**CHAPETER 2: TOGETHER AT LAST**

_I woke up with a feeling of something cold around me. My eyes flew open right away in hope of who I thought it was._

_Edward._

I quickly got out of bed without thinking. That was a bad choice because clumsy me came tumbling down. But before I could hit the floorboards I felt two cold arms grab me. I looked up in awe, I was mesmerized. There stood Edward with his arms wrapped around me.

I stared into his golden eyes and he stared right back. It was like we were communicating through our stares. He was still holding me when I broke the silence, "Edward I'm so sorry." I rambled, "I didn't know what came over me. How could I be so stupid to choose him? Edward please take me back I con;t even live without you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I mean I 'll understand if you never want to see me ag-" he cut me off.

"Isabella Swan I will ALWAYS want to see you no matter who or what you choose over me." His perfect face was serious and hi eyes stared deeply into mine. "That's my point Edward I love you so much and I'm sorry that I choose _him_ over you. I'm deeply sorry!"

A smile played on his lips and I immediately knew that I was forgiven. I didn't get the chance to smile back as his lips crushed into mine. My eyes immediately closed in response and my hands began to play with the little hairs on the back of his head. Usually he would have stopped me by now but he didn't. This kiss was nothing that I've ever experienced before. It was sweet and loving and It crossed some of our boundaries.

Edward pulled back briefly and whispered my name, "Bella". A smile formed across my face. We leaned in with our forehead connected and stared into each others eyes as we tried to catch our breaths. His arms were still wrapped around me ans It felt good. This was where I belonged; this felt right.

"I love you Bella...promise me that you'll never leave me again, not even for a second!"" he whispered in my ear. I forgot how to speak for a second, but when I regained the ability I held him tighter hoping that I hadn't broken any boundaries, "I love you too Edward and no matter what happens I'm never ever gonna be able to stay away form you."

He planted a brief kiss on my lips and sat down on the bed as I sat on his lap. "So tell me," he said in his irresistibly velvet voice, "are we back together?" I looked up at him, confused. He could read the confusion in my face. "What I mean is that you sorta broke up with me back there." he said playing with my hair.

"Oh." I said looking down, "Well that was a mistake Edward, a misunderstanding. I guess I got all confused and I was put on the spot so I made a fast decision." I admitted sheepishly as I took a quick glance at him. He was staring out into the window his expression thoughtful.

There was silence. HE looked back at me and a small smile played across his lips, "I guess it was childish, the way we made you choose between us." He was now smiling my favorite crooked smile, it made my heard flutter. He took a quick glance at my alarm clock on my night stand and frowned.

"I guess I better let you sleep, you have school in the morning. But he made no attempt to move.

"Can you lie next to me?" I asked innocently. "Anything for you, love." he replied. I went and lied on my bed and cuddled next to Edward. I loved the wary we fit together like perfect puzzle piece.

I sighed, content as Edward started to hum my lullaby. Thought I had heard it many times it would be one of those things that never gets old. I slowly drifted of the sleep with only one person in my dreams.

Edward.

I woke up in the cold embrace if Edward. My lips curled up into an involuntary smile. "Morning Bella." Edward said, then briefly kissed my forehead.

"Morning Edward." I said wanting so bad to snuggle closer to him but knew that would be testing his limits. "So did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yep...you?" he simply replied back by rolling his eyes. We lied here in comfortable silence until my alarm clock rang. I reluctantly got up from bed. "I have to get ready for school...you can leave if you want to." I said even though the thought of him leaving made my heart sink.

He chucked at my expression, "Don't worry Bella, I already kinda left", he admitted sheepishly. "My car is right outside."

"But what about Charlie? Didn't he notice the Volvo outside when he left for work?" He let out another chuckle, "No not really." Typical Charlie he never is the one to be observant. "OK then give me a human minuet." He nodded, I quickly grabbed my clothes and toiletries and made my way to the bathroom.

I undressed myself and got into the shower. As soon as the hot water hit me my mind relaxed and I began to think of Edward. Typical. I wanted to make it up to him. I knew that he forgave me but I still felt bad. _How could I be so stupid?_ That was the question that kept on swimming through my head. I was bout to step out of the shower when an idea suddenly hit me! Why didn't this occur to me before?

I carefully and quickly got dressed desperately trying not to trip. Half running back to my room I saw Edward sitting in my rocking chair staring off into space. I decided to make myself known even though I knew that he knew that I was there. I cleared mt throat, "Um we should get going..." I was in a rush to get out of here. I needed to speak to Alice! With a swift move he got out of the chair and was by my side in a instant.

Don't you want some breakfast first?" he asked. "Nope were gonna be late now c'mon!" I tried tugging his arm but he wouldn't budge. I looked up at him; his eyebrows raised. He was trying to find out what I was up to. Thank goodness he couldn't read my mind!

"Your up to something." he accused. I froze, was I being that obvious? I tried to play shrug it off, "Oh c'mon Edward I just need to talk to Alice about something that's all." I tried my best to not look into his eyes or I would have caved and told him the truth. He stared at mt for a moment and nodded yet I could tel that he was not convinced. We headed downstairs and in to his car. The ride to school was filled with Edward teasing me about the things I had said about him when I was asleep. My cheeks burned read the whole ride to school.

When we stepped out of the car I was greeted by a bouncing Alice. "Oh Bella what a great Idea!". My eyes grew wide, my plan was going to be ruined if Alice was thinking about it; obviously she had seen this coming. She pulled me aside and led me far way from Edward.

"Don;t worry Bella I was blocking my thoughts." She beamed at me. "Good so I guess you already know my plan and his Answer." I said raising my eyebrow. Sh squealed, "Oh Bella he could never say no to you!" I laughed at her giddy behavior.

"OK so when can I come over to set everything up? I'm planning on doing it this Saturday." She shook her head. "No Bella we'll set up for you...I already know what how you want it to look like so just let us do it."

I lift an eyebrow, "Us?"

"Yes as in me Rose and Esme" she said mater of fact.

I highly doubted that Rose would help but that was not my concern, "Alice you know that I can't let you three do all the work."

She gave me a knowing look, "Bella we are Vampires get that through you thick head, we'll probably be done by the time you can say 'Edward'." she said giggling. I gave her a look and she gave me one back only hers was more fierce but i didn't back down. Finally I sighed, ending our staring contest, "FINE Alice you can set up if you want..but what will I be doing?"

A wide smile grew on her face, "You can spend all the day with him and when you think it's time you bring him over and ask him." she said in a duh tone.

I was liking the idea if spending an entire day with Edward and then making _him_ happy at his favorite time of day! "Ok Alice deal! Just keep it a secrete ok?"

She bounced up and down, "Thanks Bella!!"

It was that moment that Edward was right there by my side, "Whatever you girls are planning it wont work." he said looking directly at Alice hoping to get her to crack. She just shook her head and walked back t Jasper who had a raised eyebrow wondering what we were talking about.

Edward took my hand into his and we began our walk into the school building. "So I'm guessing that you're not gonna tell me what you and Alice was talking about?" he said trying to dazzle me. I simply shook me head and smiled, "You'll see."

As soon as we walked through the building everyone's eyes were on us, shocked. I thought that everyone was over the shock of me and Edward together? I guess not. I looked up t Edward for clarification.

He seemed to have read my expression and began to explain in a low voice, "They thought that we broke up and not they are surprised that we are back together." he said without taking his eyes off of me.

A million thoughts raced through my head. How did they figure out that we broke up? Well tectonically we just fought but I was sure that no one was around to see. It is a small town so how wouldn't they find out?

I sighed, this was gonna be a long day!


End file.
